Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson lepiej znany jako Klaus jest hybrydą oraz jednym z Pierwotnych. Ma szóstkę przybranego rodzeństwa, w tym pięciu braci i jedną siostrę. Klaus jest również przybranym synem Mikaela. Po raz pierwszy zostaje wspomniany w rozmowie Rose i Stefana, kiedy to Rose ostrzega go przed Pierwotnymi. Mówi mu, że Klaus jest najbardziej znienawidzoną oraz budzącą strach osobą ze wszystkich Pierwotnych. Przez wieki Klaus stał się odludkiem i ufa jedynie kilku osobom z własnego kręgu. Przez ponad tysiąc lat Klaus próbował złamać klątwę, która na nim ciążyła. Stworzył więc mit o klątwie słońca i księżyca, po to by zdobyć kamień księżycowy oraz sobowtóra pierwszej Petrovej, do prawdziwej klątwy. Jego celem było uwolnienie swojej wilczej natury, by później móc stworzyć własną wampirzo-wilkołaczą armię mieszańców. Jest pierwszą nieśmiertelną osobą, która zapłodniła kobietę. Klaus jest członkiem rodziny Mikaelson. Historia thumb|left|170px|Niklaus jako człowiek.Niklaus urodził się jako syn Esther oraz wilkołaka, z którym miała romans. Jako człowiek świetnie posługiwał się mieczem, więc dla zabawy pojedynkował się z bratem, Elijah. Jego ojczym, Mikael, często wściekał się z tego powodu. Czuł do niego niechęć, uważał go za roztrzepanego i nierozważnego. thumb|180px|Klaus jest zrozpaczony po śmierci Henrika. Pewnej nocy, gdy Henrik i Klaus wymknęli się z domu, by zobaczyć przemianę wilkołaków, jeden z nich rozszarpał młodszego brata. Esther i Mikael postanowili poprosić Pierwotną Czarownicę, aby stworzyła nową rasę, drapieżnika sprzecznego z naturą. Ta odmówiła, więc Mikael zlecił zrobić to swojej żonie, która również była czarownicą. Ona sama nie mogła stać się wampirem, jednak mogła uczynić wampirami swoją rodzinę. Podczas kolacji Mikael napoił wszystkie dzieci winem, aby zaraz po tym wbić w nich sztylet. W rzeczywistości wino było zmieszane z krwią, której stwórcą była Esther. Następnie dzieci musiały się pożywić, by zakończyć proces i stać się wampirami. Każde z nich, włączając w to ojca poprawnie go zakończyło. thumb|left|180px|Rodzina Pierwotnych pali jedyną broń mogącą ich zabić - biały dąb. Jedyne, co mogło zabić wampira to biały dąb. Rodzina chcąc stać się niezniszczalna spaliła drzewo. Zachowała sztylet stworzony z owego drzewa, który po zanurzeniu w popiele spalonego dębu uśmiercał Pierwotnego aż do wyjęcia go z serca. Gdy jako wampir Klaus zabił człowieka jego wilkołacza cecha uaktywniła się. Na skutek tego Esther rzuciła klątwę, która tę cechę uśpiła. Relacje syna z matką pogorszyły się - Niklaus czuł się niechciany. Nieustannie próbował złamać wyżej wspomnianą klątwę, robiąc wszystko przeciwnie, thumb|180px|"Razem jako jedność, zawsze i na wieczność".czego dowiedział się od matki. Nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu powstała kłótnia między Mikaelem i Esther. Uczestniczył w niej także Klaus. Skutkiem tejże kłótni była śmierć Esther. Zabił ją nie kto inny, jak Niklaus. Bał się, że zostanie sam, gdyż rodzeństwo dowiedziawszy się prawdy zostawi go samego, zrzucił winę na ojczyma. Razem z Elijah i Rebekah, Klaus pochował matkę. Nad jej grobem trójka przysięgła sobie, że będą trzymać się razem - zawsze i na wieczność. 1114 thumb|left|185px|Niklaus w 1114 roku.Klaus wraz z Elijah i Rebekah przybywają do Włoch, gdzie poznają Alexandra, który jak się okazuje jest łowcą wampirów i członkiem Bractwa Pięciu. Wiele czasu spędzili z nimi, ponieważ chcieli odkryć ich plany dotyczące zabijania wampirów, a Rebekah była zakochana w Alexandrze, z którym planowała ślub.thumb|185px|Rozzłoszczony zabija Alexandra oraz jego braci. 1492 1700 1800-1887 1922 W 1922 roku Niklaus wraz z siostrą Rebeką przebywał w Chicago. W barze Glorii poznał Stefana Salvatore, który był znany jako rozpruwacz. Między nim a Rebekah zaczęło iskrzyć, a z Niklausem zaczął się z nim przyjaźnić. Dobrego nadszedł koniec - Mikael wraz ze swoimi uzbrojonymi ludźmi znaleźli w barze Rebekah i Klausa. Wampir chwyciwszy siostrę w pośpiechu zdążył uciec, jednak wcześniej wymazał Stefanowi wspomnienia. Zanim dobiegli do auta, Rebekah postawiła opór. Chciała zostawić brata i wrócić do ukochanego. Wściekły Pierwotny wbił za karę sztylet w jej serce, by tymczasowo ją uśmiercić. Sezony |-|Sezon 2= Klaus pojawia się w Mystic Falls, aby złapać Katherine i Elenę oraz zdobyć kamień księżycowy. Dzięki swojemu czarodziejowi, Maddoxowi, zdobywa ciało Alarica i później w nie wchodzi by móc szpiegować Elenę. W The Last Day, Klaus wypytuje Katherine o Elenę i jej przyjaciół. Dowiaduje się, że Bonnie Bennett może być dla niego niebezpieczna, dlatego postanawia ją zabić. Wciąż udając Alarica, atakuje podczas tańców lat 60. najpierw poprzez kilku zauroczonych uczniów. Później ukazuje się Bonnie i zmusza ją by tak wykorzystało sporo swojej mocy by umrzeć. Klaus niczego nie świadomy, myśli, że udało mu się zabić czarownicę, jednak ta sfałszowała swoją śmierć by ochronić siebie i Elenę. |-|Sezon 3= Klaus jest jedną z najbardziej kluczowych postaci 3 sezonu TVD. Oprócz tworzenia hybryd opisywane są w tym sezonie jego powiązania z Stefanem i Caroline, jak i również skomplikowane relacje rodzinne. |-|Sezon 4=Klaus przybywa do Nowego Orleanu The Originals Wygląd zewnętrzny thumbKlaus jest atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Jego wzrost wynosi 180 cm. Klaus posiada kręcone włosy z kolorem brudnego blondu i błękitne oczy, które kontrastują z jego perłowo-białą skórą. Jako wampir i wojownik (X wiek) jest dobrze zbudowany. Klaus posiada delikatną, a jednocześnie męską twarz, być może ze względu na fakt, że był kiedyś szlachcicem w XV wieku. W retrospekcjach było pokazane, że Klaus jest mniej więcej 3 lata starszy od Rebeki, co oznacza, że pomimo 1000 letniego wieku ma około 22-23 lat. Styl odzieży Klausa jest dość przypadkowy, zazwyczaj nosi koszulki, dżinsy i kurtki, choć może też użyć bardziej klasycznego i eleganckiego stroju, jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga. Używa akcesoria takie jak skórzane bransoletki lub naszyjnik jak widać w niektórych scenach na początku sezonu 3. Osobowość Jako niewyzwolony wilkołak Klaus był impulsywny, lekkomyślny i ryzykowny, ale też uczuciowy, sympatyczny, miły, zabawny, rozrywkowy i wrażliwy. Przed przemianą w wampira Klaus miał skomplikowane życie. Był blisko ze swoją siostrą Rebekah oraz ze wszystkimi swoimi braćmi. Jednak miał dość złe stosunki z ojczymem Mikaelem, który był dla niego ostrzejszy niż dla reszty rodzeństwa. Klaus nawet przyznał się Rebekah, że Mikael go przerażał i to sprawiało, że nieustannie szukał aprobaty ojca, ale nigdy to nie wychodziło. Jego matka, Esther, często próbowała uspokoić Mikaela, gdy rozgniewał się na Klausa, ale nigdy nie próbowała go powstrzymać przed upokarzaniem jej syna. Przez to gniewał się na rodziców i być może był zazdrosny, gdy jego rodzeństwo było chwalone przez ojca. W pilocie The Originals, Elijah potwierdził, że jako człowiek Klaus miał w sobie mnóstwo miłości i wszystko czego chciał to także być kochanym, zwłaszcza przez ojca. Klaus uwielbiał sztukę i muzykę, a sama jego siostra chciała być taka jak on. Jako pierwotna hybryda Klaus jest opisany jako sadystyczny, beztroski, paranoidalny, impulsywny, emocjonalny, popędliwy, lotny, manipulacyjny, zazdrosny, obsesyjny, konkurencyjny i niebezpieczny. Nie ma szacunku dla ludzkiego życia w przeciwieństwie do jego przyrodniego brata Elijah, który jest moralny, współczujący i ma wzgląd na ludzkie życie oraz okazuje skruchę za swoje czyny. Mimo swoich negatywnych cech, okazał się bardzo opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojej przyrodniej siostry, Rebeki która stała u jego boku przez wieki. Bez wiedzy każdego, Klaus nie był synem Mikaela, ale wilkołaka z innej miejscowości, który odziedziczył po nim złość i agresje. Kiedy stał się wampirem, wszystkie te emocje były spotęgowane i temperament Klausa stał się gorszy niż kiedykolwiek. Lata upokorzeń z rąk Mikaela i obojętność Esther, w połączeniu z odrzuceniem go jako swojego syna, doprowadziły Klausa do zabicia własnej matki w zemście. Po tym zdarzeniu Klaus wyłączył swoje człowieczeństwo dla każdego, oprócz swojej rodziny, zabijając każdego kto stanął mu na drodze. Mściwy i żądny władzy Klaus nie zatrzyma się przed niczym, żeby osiągnąć swoje cele. Jednakże Klaus nie wierzy że śmierć jest karą za zdradę. Widać to, gdy schwytał Katherine i zamiast ją zabić to torturował ją. Niklaus jest również honorowy - potrafi dotrzymywać dane słowo, jednak potrafi znaleźć w nich lukę. Klaus pokazuje również swoją sadystyczną stronę, szczególnie kiedy ktoś go zdradził albo po prostu zdenerwował. Widać to, gdy miał zatarg z Katherine, Damonem i Eleną. Jednakże Klaus przede wszystkim boi się zostać sam na wieki przez to jak jego przybrany ojciec go traktował. Dlatego tak bardzo zależało mu na złamaniu klątwy i stworzeniu swojej własnej rasy, czyli mieszańców. Niklaus również pragnął zjednoczyć się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Było to pokazane, kiedy chciał odnowić swoją dawną przyjaźń ze Stefanem i żeby rodzina była po jego stronie. Pokazuje również swoją delikatną stronę kiedy przebywa z Caroline, ale rzadko to pokazuje kiedy jest z innymi ludźmi. Caroline przywraca Klausowi człowieczeństwo. Klausowi również bardzo zależy na swoim nienarodzonym dziecku i było mu przykro, jak Elijah i Hayley fałszywie oskarżyli go o to, że chce wykorzystać swoją córkę do stworzenia więcej mieszańców. Klaus też przyznał się że kocha całe swoje rodzeństwo, nawet Kola z którym się czasami spierał przez wieki i Finna, którego trzymał w trumnie przez 900 lat. Mogło być tak, że Klausowi zależało na Finnie i go kochał, tylko był po prostu zirytowany osądem starszego brata. Zdolności Jako Pierwotny mieszaniec, Klaus jest najsilniejszy z pierwotnych wampirów, ale nie najstarszy. Jego wilkołacza strona daje mu zdolności, które jego rodzeństwo nie posiada, ale mimo tego nadal bał się swojego ojczyma. *'Siła - '''jako pierwotny mieszaniec, Klaus jest o wiele silniejszy od nieśmiertelników, pierwotnych wampirów, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jest w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz rostrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Siła Klausa była wystarczająca aby zabić dwanaście mieszańców i dwadzieścia cztery wampiry samodzielnie. Był również w stanie rywalizować siłą z Alariciem, który był ulepszonym Pierwotym. Jego wilkołacza forma wzmacnia jego siłę. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego siła rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Szybkość -''' jako pierwotny mieszaniec, Klaus jest szybszy od nieśmiertelników, pierwotnych wampirów, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. thumb|185px|Klaus jako pierwotny mieszaniec.Jest w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty, i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Wiele razy pokazał że jest tak szybki, że może szybko się pojawić i zniknąć z pola widzenia. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego szybkość rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- jako pierwotny mieszaniec, zmysły Klausa są bardzo wyczulone, i wykraczają poza zmysły innych pierwotnych wampirów, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Klaus potrafił wyczuć zapach Tylera z daleka, podczas gdy Elijah nie. Jednak nie wiadomo czy jego zmysły rosną wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność -' jako pierwotny mieszaniec, Klaus posiada nadludzką zręczność. Może bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność - '''będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus jest odporny na wszystkie choroby. Jest też w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne pierwotne wampiry, zwykłe wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Werbena, tojad, drewno i sztylety z popiołem białego dębu nie mogą go osłabić, co czyni go prawie niezniszczalnyn. *'Szybka regeneracja - będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem rany zadane Klausowi goją się szybciej niż innym pierwotnym wampirom, zwykłym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom.thumb|185px|Klaus używa perswazji. *'Perswazja - '''będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus może zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i mieszańców. Jednak nie jest w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów - będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus może kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Może obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji' - będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus może wyciszyć emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak jego człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się powrócić. *'Nieśmiertelność '-''' będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus jest nieśmiertelny. Nie może się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu może go zabić. Nie musi jeść, pić i oddychać. Klaus posiada również doskonałą pamięć oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'''Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są w stanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. *'Kły i wilkołacze oczy' - będąc pierwotnym mieszańcem, Klaus ma dwa zestawy kłów i jego oczy są żółte. *'Zmiana kształtu - '''Klaus może się przemienić w wilkołaka z własnej woli. *'Kontrola nad przemianą '- Klaus nie musi się przemieniać podczas pełni księżyca, tylko z własnej woli. *'Chodzenie w środku dnia''' - ze względu na jego wilkołacze dziedzictwo, Klaus może się przemieszczać w słoneczny dzień bez pierścienia, który chroni wampiry przed słońcem. *'Uzdrawiająca krew' - krew Klausa jest jedynym lekarstwem, które może uleczyć ukąszenie wilkołaka i mieszańca. Tę umiejętność posiada tylko Klaus jako że inni mieszańcy nie używali tej zdolnośći. *'Ugryzienie mieszańca - '''jego ukąszenie może chwilowo osłabić Pierwotnego, oraz zabić inne wampiry. Słabości *'Kołek z białego dębu -''' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogącą ich thumb|Biały kołek w piersi Klausa.zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego kołka z pierścieniem Gilberta). *'Zaproszenie -' Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Werbena - '''werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę'. ' Wystąpienia Relacje Rebekah Mikaelson Elijah Mikaelson Hayley Marshall Caroline Forbes thumb|185px|Pocałunek Klausa i Caroline.Relacje Klausa i Caroline powoli się zawęziły, od kiedy on uratował ją w jej urodziny. Klaus rozwija romantyczne zainteresowanie Caroline, kiedy zaprasza ją na bal zorganizowany przez jego rodzinę. Na balu rozmawiają i tańczą, a Caroline odkrywa delikatna stronę Klausa. Kiedy Caroline wraca z balu, znajduje w domu szkic jej i konia, wykonany przez Klausa. Klaus z czasem coraz bardziej zakochuje się w Caroline. W 5x11 wraca do Mystic Falls ,Caroline wyznaje swoje uczucia do niego i dochodzi między nimi do seksu. Mikael Stefan Salvatore Katerina Petrova W epoce renesansu rodzeństwo przebywało w Anglii. Na przyjęciu urodzinowym Klausa, Elijah przedstawił solenizantowi Katerinę. Klaus pragnął ją wykorzystać do złamania klątwy, ponieważ była ona doppelgängerem pierwszej Petrovej, której krew została użyta do rzucenia klątwy. Ta jednak szybko się zorientowała i zabierając ze sobą kamień księżycowy uciekła. Niklaus myślał, że to Elijah powiedział o co chodzi dziewczynie i rozkazał mu jej poszukać. Zanim ją znalazł była już ona wampirem, więc w ramach zemsty Klaus zamordował jej rodzinę. Ciekawostki *Ma dwa tatuaże: jeden na lewym ramieniu, drugi na prawej łopatce. *Jest jedynym Pierwotnym, który zabił innego Pierwotnego - Mikaela. *Jego ulubionym trunkiem było whisky o nazwie "Single Malt". *Rebekah, Kol oraz Stefan (w latach 20.) są jedynymi osobami, którzy mówią na niego "Nik", reszta nazywa go "Klaus". *Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Klausa można uznać za najbardziej niebezpiecznego i porywczego. *W książce jest jedynym Pierwotnym. Nie istnieje jego rodzeństwo. *Często używa słów: "Jestem pierwotną hybrydą. Nie da się mnie zabić", aby wzbudzić strach we wrogach. W rzeczywistości można go zabić przebijając mu serce kołkiem z białego dębu. Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela